Red Falcon
by BerserkRage
Summary: A group of Aries pilots are going on a raid tonight. Plz R


BerserkRages Toughts: I have written 2 diablo stories before. I thought that I would try  
to write one on my favortie tv show Gundam Wing. Tell me what you like and if I should  
wirte more about it ok?  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam wing or its ppl or gundams, idead, ms, or  
anything else.  
  
================================================================  
  
Butch new he had to pull this mission off. If OZ couldn't get a firm grasp on the alliance  
they would have no chance in the war. Butch was the commander of a group of elite  
Aries troops. He and 4 others made up the team. They were:  
  
Butch(Leader)- Red Falcon  
  
Katherine(2nd)- Gold Eagle  
  
Hank(Recon)- Blue Rabbit  
  
Otto(Special Ops)- Black Panther  
  
Maxwell(Power)- Silver Shark  
  
Butch lead the team on air raids. He was always stationed on Earth. His suits manuved  
badly in space. He was going to lead a raid tonight, and it had to go perfectly. They all  
had specialties and were all good at fighting. He had confidence about tonights raid. He  
had 30 minuets before the raid was to start. He would spend this time to go over the  
plans with his team.  
  
"Ok guys we are just going over the plan one last time. We are going to raid an alliance  
ship transporting leo mobile suits. And thanks to Hank we know that only a few will be  
operational" Butch explained  
  
  
  
"That's right guys. We will be up againts minimal resistance. I'm talkin 6-7 Leos tops.   
They only have slow fireing guns so keep your speed up." He told them  
  
"Wait a sec there Hank" Otto started "You are telling me the suits they have. What type  
of firepower is this ship gonna have?"  
  
"O that. It will only have maby a long range heavy beam cannon and maby a missile  
launcher. I think Max can take those out."  
  
"Wait. Butch where are we going to intercept this vessel?" Katherine asked.  
  
"We are going to get it basicly in the middle of the ocean. We stay in our jet modes until  
we are within 5 miles of our destination."  
  
"Sounds like a piece of cake to me" Max said leaning back in his chair  
  
"Not so fast." how are we gonna take out the boat itself Katherine asked  
  
"We simply blow it to smitherines. I have lots of explosives to shove into the generator."  
Butch laughed  
  
"What if they call for backup?" She continued  
  
"I am taking the communications tower out myself"  
  
"That is all from me."   
  
"Ok are we ready team?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Roger"  
  
The team quickly boarded their aries. They turned em on an proceded exiting the bay.  
  
"Ok team go to Jet mode and follow me to the location where we will go to Flying mode.'  
Butch instructed  
  
The team exited the hanger going extreamly fast for Aries pilots.   
  
"This is Black Panther. Lets go take out some alliance cowards!"  
  
"This is Silver Shark, Amen to that Panther"  
  
"This is Gold Eagle. Don't get too cocky guys."  
  
"This is Red Flacon. Yea guys. Stay focused. We can't fail on this one."  
  
Butch was proud of his crew. He liked how confident they were on taking out a heavily  
armed alliance vessle with only a handful of men. He pulled some stunts while he flew  
so he didn't get bored.  
  
"This is Blue Falcon. Hey boss how are you gonna take out that tower before they can  
send for backup?'  
  
"Simple, I'm gonna go ahead of you guys. Less chance of being picked up. Then you'll  
follow through when it is reduced to a mound of burning rubble."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. lol"  
  
"Oh here we are guys. Transform into your other mode. I'm stayin like this. I'll go in  
real fast, hit em with some missles, and then come back to you guys."  
  
"This is Silver Shark. Boss you sure you don't need any cover?"  
  
"At my speeds? Yea right."  
  
Then Butch shot off at mach 4 speeds. He quickly entered the air space of the alliance.   
He locked on to the neck of the communtications tower and launched 2 fo his missiles at  
it. Then he saw the Beam Cannon charge up. He switched to evasive and speed up. The  
cannon shot, but he evaded. The force was still extreamly heavy on him. It had to have  
been 5 gs. He got back to the team and transformed.  
  
"This is Red Flacon. All troops move out and watch out for that beam cannon."  
  
"This is Blue Rabbit. Sir they've launched several aires."  
  
"You and Gold Eagle take them, me and Black Panther will take the leos, and Silver  
Shark will take the gun."  
  
"Roger"  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
"Sure thing Chief"  
  
"I'm cool with that"  
  
The group split up approaching the ship on all sides. Katherine launched all 8 missilse on  
random targets taking out 3 aries. Hank was realy good with his chain gun and shot the  
missile launcers on the last to blowing them to pieces. Max used his manual aimer and  
sunk a missile right into the barrel of the cannon. The leos shot at them, but they couldn't  
hit the mach 3 suits. Butch shot out the legs on 4 leos sending them falling off the ship.   
Otto shot out his missiles and nailed 3 more head on. The last one grabbed a machine  
gun and shot across the sky. He hit Hanks left wing forcing him to land on the ship. Max  
landed another manual missile into that leo reducing it to melted wreakage.  
  
"Blue Rabbit. Get out of your suit and get to mine. There is a change of plans." Butch  
yelled  
  
As Hank was getting into Butches suit a dozen missiles shot out of the water impacting  
all over the deck.  
  
"Falcon. I thought you took out the communications tower!!"  
  
"I did Panther. They must have other ways to send messages. Shoot into the water."  
  
"This is Gold Eagle. Just pull a retreat boss."  
  
"No I'm gonna self-destruct Rabbits suit. It'll blow up the whole ship."  
  
"Ok Falcon. Whatever you say. The rest of you Jet mode and retreat."  
  
They all got into jet mode and took off in all directions to prevent in showing where they  
came from. Meanwhile Butch was still on the boat. He launched all his missiles all over  
the ship and transformed. He pushed his speed as fast as he could avoiding the baragges  
of torpedoes. Just before he got out of range Hank pushed his self-destruct button(which  
he had brought with him. They watched on the rear monitor as the ship exploded. They  
also saw many suits underwater exploding from the blast  
  
"This is Silver Shark. Good job team."  
  
"This is Black Panther. Thanks for takin down that gun Shark."  
  
"This is Blue Rabbit. Good work on the air support Eagle"  
  
"This is Red Flacon. Mission succsessful. Lets go home team."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. How is my first chapter of my first Gundam Wing story. Tell me what you like  
and if someone should die soon. lol  
  
to be continued (if you want it to be) ................... 


End file.
